Time To Love
by DdangKie
Summary: Yesung jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja yang memiliki keperibadian sedingin gunung es. Lalu bagaimana cara Yesung untuk merebut hati yeoja itu sekaligus menjadi pemilik hatinya ? YeWook GS OneShoot


"**Time To Love"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : DangKie ^o^

Length : OneShoot

Rated : T

Pairing : YeWook || Slight KyuMin

Disclamer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : Romance, OOC, GenderSwitch, etc.

Summary : Yesung jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja yang memiliki keperibadian sedingin gunung es. Lalu bagaimana cara Yesung untuk merebut hati yeoja itu sekaligus menjadi pemilik hatinya ?

WARNING !

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku,, FF GENDERSWITCH  
.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

**NO PLAGIAT ! NO FLAME ! NO BASH !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi ini bersinar dengan hangatnya. Eumh~ rasanya aku tak ingin membuka mataku sekarang. Aku masih mengantuk~ tapi sinar matahari ini benar-benar mengusik tidur nyenyakku.

"Ck~" aku berdecak sebal saat kini alarm ponselku juga ikut mengganggu gendang telingaku.

Kulihat masih pukul 06.00 pagi~ Hei~! Ini masih sangat pagi untukku, tapi kenapa aku menyetel alarm sepagi ini. Aku lemparkan ponselku kesembarang tempat kemudian kembali memeluk gulingku untuk meneruskan tidurku tadi.

'Ini kan hari Minggu~ hari dimana saatnya menikmati tidur panjang.' Batinku sambil tersenyum.

Hei~ tunggu dulu~! Ada yang aneh~ Hari Minggu ? Aku langsung bangun dan mencari ponsel yang tadi kulemparkan kemudian membuka catatan kalendernya.

"Omo~! Aku lupa~!" teriakku segera berlari menyambar handukku kemudian bergegas mandi.

Aish~ aku benar-benar merutuki diriku sendiri yang sampai lupa pada hari special seperti ini. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Wookie~

Yeah~ kalian bertanya padaku siapa itu Wookie ?

Nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Ryeowook, tapi Wookie adalah panggilan sayangku padanya. Dia adalah orang yang aku cintai. Memang belum resmi menjadi kekasihku, tapi sebentar lagi aku yakin dia akan segera menjadi kekasihku~!

Yeah~ aku sangat mencintainya… karena apa ? Karena sangat susah merebut hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, menyayanginya, memperhatikannya, dan aku benar-benar bukan namja brengsek~!

Meski sikapku terlihat aneh dan wajahku terlihat pabo, tapi aku bisa menjamin seratus persen jika aku adalah namja baik-baik. Huh~ butuh perjuangan berat untuk mendekatinya waktu itu. dia adalah tipe yeoja dingin… bahkan sikapnya benar-benar sedingin gunung es.

Wookie~ dia… dia sangat membenci namja… ya~ dia bahkan selalu menghindar setiap ada namja yang mendekatinya seolah namja itu membuatnya elergi gatal-gatal setiap berdekatan dengannya.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada satu hal yang membuatku kagum dan bisa berbuat hal konyol bahkan nekat untuk sekedar berkenalan dengannya. Hahaha~ apa kalian tertarik mendengar ceritaku ini ?

Hem~ tunggu sebentar~! Lebih baik aku mulai darimana ya~

Bagaimana jika mulai dari pertama kali kami bertemu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jong Woon, tolong ambilkan buku yang itu~"

"Yang ini ?"

"Bukan~ yang disebelahnya~"

"Yang berwarna merah ini ?"

"Ne~"

"Ini~"

"Gomawo~ Hem~ sekalian biografinya."

"Oh~ yang mana ?"

"Itu yang ada disana~"

"Dimana ?"

"Itu yang dipojok~"

"Yang ini ?"

"Bukan~ yang diatasnya lagi~"

"Aish~ Lee Sungmin, kau merepotkan saja. Ck~"

"Jangan banyak protes, sudah ambil saja~! Jika Kyu tak ada latihan basket hari ini, aku juga tak akan meminta bantuanmu. Kau tahu kan, minggu depan ada pertandingan basket antar kampus. Jadi dia harus…"

"Iya~ iya~ nona Lee yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Cho." Kulihat wajah Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar penuturanku barusan.

Kurasa dia juga sedikit kesal karena aku cukup sering mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk mengejeknya. Sungmin pun mengkerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan rasa kesalnya kemudian mengangkat buku yang ia pegang, hendak melemparkannya keatas meja sebelahnya.

"Dasar big head~!"

Aku hanya terkikik geli mendengar teriakannya itu. Kuteruskan mengambil buku yang ia minta. Aish~ buku ini benar-benar ada disudut rak, aku sampai harus berjinjit dari tangga ini untuk meraihnya. Hingga tak kusadari tangga ini sedikit bergoyang dan…

.

.

.

BRUK

.

.

.

"Hhuuuwwaaaa~~~"

"Aawww~~~"

Bukan~ itu tadi bukan suara buku yang Sungmin banting, dan teriakan tadi juga bukan suara Sungmin. Aku pun membuka mata yang kupejamkan karena ketakutan tadi. Kulihat, tangga yang tadi aku naiki sudah tergeletak di sampingku. Dan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku… aku menemukannya… seorang yeoja yang ada dibawah kungkunganku. Dia… sangat cantik…

"Ha~ Omo~ Jong Woon oppa, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?!" dapat kudengar langkah kaki Sungmin yang berlari menghampiriku.

"Oppa~ kau baik-baik saja ? Kau tidak terluka kan ? Aish~ kau itu ceroboh sekali~!" kini kudengar suara panik Sungmin dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang ia layangkan padaku.

Sedangkan aku ?

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini hingga tubuhku membeku begitu saja. Wajah cantik dibawahku ini benar-benar menyedot perhatian dan mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa sakit di siku dan juga lututku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Mata caramel itu seolah memanggilku untuk terus menatap keindahannya. Hidung mancung yang terus menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disekitar wajahku, semakin membuatku terlena. Pipi tirusnya yang mulus, seolah mengundangku untuk mengecupnya. Dan bibir itu… bibir pink yang terkatup itu membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Mian tuan, tapi bisakah kau menyingkirkan tubuhmu ini dari atasku ?" ucapan yeoja itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku seketika. Aish~ apa yang kupikirkan tadi ?!

"Ah~ mianhae nona, temanku tadi tak sengaja menimpamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kulihat Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik kepalaku dengan paksa agar ikut menunduk.

"Ck~" aku berdecak sebal kemudian memberi Sungmin death glare. Bagaimana tidak sebal, jika yeoja yang kini juga membungkuk disebelahku ini telah membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandang wajah cantik tadi lebih lama. Tapi aku tak dapat berkutik saat Sungmin malah balik memberiku death glare yang jauh lebih mengerikan, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari setan.

Saat aku hendak kembali melihatnya, dia sudah berjalan pergi. Yeoja cantik nan mungil itu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Aku hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya yang terus berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini… jantungku berdebar sangat cepat… bahkan wajahnya terus saja muncul di pikiranku.

Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ?

Aish~ apapun alasannya, aku harus berkenalan dengannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan awal yang bisa dibilang cukup memalukan. Jatuh dengan tak elitnya dan menimpa dirinya. Tapi berkat kejadian itu, aku dapat bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Seperti tujuan awalku, aku pun mencari tahu siapa dirinya hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan.

Dan karena itulah, aku ada disini sekarang. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman sembari memandangi keindahan sebuah objek yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Yeah~ itu adalah sosok seorang yeoja mungil yang kecantikannya tak pernah menghilang.

Yeoja yang kukagumi beberapa hari ini. Ternyata namanya adalah Kim Ryeowook, namanya sangat indah. Kulihat mata caramelnya tengah mengamati ke sekeliling taman, setelah menemukan objek yang bagus, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggambarnya diatas kertas putih dipangkuannya.

Yeah~ dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kesenian di kampus yang sama denganku, tapi yang aku sesali, kenapa aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang ?! Dengan keberanian yang kukumpulkan sejak semalam, akhirnya aku berjalan menghampirinya, hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan dan berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Annyeong~ boleh aku duduk disini ?" dia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan sembari kembali berkutat dengan pensil dan buku gambarnya.

Setelah duduk disebelahnya, aku memandangi wajah cantik yang nampak serius itu. Dilihat dari samping pun wajah itu tetap terlihat cantik dan manis. Aku pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat goresan-goresan pensil yang ia torehkan diatas kertas gambarnya. Lukisannya sungguh bagus, meski masih berbentuk sketsa awal.

"Ehem~ perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jong Woon. Siapa namamu ?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan.

"Kim Ryeowook." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menanggapi uluran tanganku, bahkan ia sama sekali tak memandangku.

"Oh~ hem~ kau ingat padaku ? Empat hari yang lalu kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan. Aku terjatuh dari tangga dan tak sengaja menimpamu, kau ingat padaku kan ?" kulihat tangannya yang tadi ia pakai melukis berhenti seketika, kurasa dia mengingatku.

Aku pun tersenyum cerah saat ia mulai menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku. "Jadi kau namja brengsek itu~!"

"Mw-mwo ?"

"Heh~ semua namja memang sama saja, mata keranjang dan brengsek~!"

Aku sungguh terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Ryeowook, yeoja itu langsung beranjak pergi, berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Teman-teman sekelasnya bilang, dia tipe wanita dingin dan bermulut tajam. Tapi aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan hal itu.

Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar langsung dari mulutnya. Dia benar-benar sangat dingin. Bahkan tatapannya tadi… aku bingung harus menyebut tatapan itu seperti apa. Tatapannya sungguh tajam. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa melihat sesuatu dari mata itu… sesuatu seperti… menyimpan banyak kesedihan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku semakin tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku terus saja menemuinya dan mengajaknya makan bersama bahkan mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama, tapi seperti biasa, Ryeowook selalu menolaknya dengan cuek dan judesnya.

Meski Ryeowook sama sekali tak menghindariku, tapi tatapan tajam dan dingin itu selalu kudapat darinya. Meski selalu ditolak dan mendengar ucapan tajam darinya, aku sungguh tak mau menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

Sikap dingin, cuek, dan judesnya itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik padanya. Meski dia juga bersikap sama dengan namja lain disekitarnya, tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku, dia yeoja spesial dan langka.

Dan entah kenapa… aku selalu merasa ingin melindunginya. Ada sebuah hal di dalam dirinya yang kosong, apapun itu, aku ingin mengisinya.

Oh~ God~! Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk mendekati dan merebut hatinya ?

"Kau bilang segala hal yang biasa dilakukan namja untuk menarik hati yeoja sudah kau lakukan semua untuknya ?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuatku semakin lemas. Hei~! Bukankah IQ nya sangat tinggi, masa melihat dari ekspresiku saat ini saja tidak bisa ?

"Ne~" ucapku lemas sambil menerima segelas wine dari Kyuhyun. "Sungmin tak jadi kemari kah ?"

"Aniya~ dia bilang lebih baik aku menghiburmu saat ini. Ck~ dia bahkan menyuruhmu untuk menginap dirumahku." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Jangan heran kalau aku sangat dekat dengan sepasang kekasih itu, karena aku adalah pawang setan kecil ini.

Bahkan aku selalu menginap dirumahnya, bertiga saat Sungmin juga menginap disini. Kenapa ? tentu saja karena aku sama sekali tak percaya pada evil satu ini. Dia bisa berbuat macam-macam pada teman sekelasku itu.

"Sepertinya, Sungmin sangat memperdulikanku. Kau tak takut dia jatuh cinta padaku ?" ucapku menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita. Sudah sangat jelas level namja Sungmin itu seperti apa. Dia suka namja brondong sepertiku, bukan namja yang lebih tua darinya sepertimu itu."

Ck~ anak ini sebenarnya mau membela diri atau malah mau mengejek usiaku, eoh ?

"Hei~ apa kau sudah memberinya sebucket bunga mawar merah yang harum ? Bukan hanya satu tangkai, tapi satu bucket !?"

"Ck~ kau pikir aku seperti Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang tega memberi satu tangkai bunga pada kekasihnya, ha ?! Aku kan tidak pelit seperti mereka."

"Hem~ bagaimana dengan cokelat ? Atau ice cream ? Yeoja kan biasa suka dengan hal yang manis-manis seperti itu !"

"Dia yeoja dingin yang bahkan balok es sekalipun tak akan mempan untuknya karena kalah dingin. Dan kau bilang apa tadi ? Cokelat ? Huh~ dia bahkan memberikan cokelat pemberianku kepada anjing disebelah rumahnya."

"Kau~ sudah tahu dimana dia tinggal ?"

"Ehm~ ne~ aku pernah mengikutinya saat pulang dari kampus dan setelah itu dia… dia…"

"Tak usah diteruskan~! Aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Kau dilaporkan pada polisi sebagai penguntit kan ?!"

"Eoh ? Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Tentu saja dari Sungmin." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

Kyuhyun memang selalu tahu segala hal tentang diriku dari Sungmin karena memang aku selalu curhat pada Sungmin. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin karena dia memang tipe orang yang sedikit cerewet dan bermulut ember, tapi dia satu-satunya teman yang selalu enak diajak mengobrol dan memberiku nasehat setiap ada masalah.

"Bagaimana dengan materi ? Maksudku~ barang-barang mahal seperti tas bermerek, sepatu limited edition, cincin, kalung, gelang, berlian atau barang lain yang bernilai tinggi semacam itu ?"

"Itu semua hanya akan menguras harta appaku saja karena dia bahkan bisa membeli pesawat jet dalam waktu satu malam." Ucapku enteng, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun terkejut dengan hal itu, lihat saja matanya yang melotot sekarang.

"Benarkah itu ? Jadi~ dia anak orang kaya ?"

"Hem~ aku dengar sich begitu."

Dan kini tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kami berdua. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menghitung seberapa banyak harta Ryeowook hingga dapat membeli pesawat dalam waktu semalam itu. aku tak habis pikir, hal seperti itu saja ia pikirkan. Aku tak percaya dengan hasil tes IQ yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu.

Sedangkan aku ? Aku sibuk dengan ponselku, mencoba menjelajah dunia maya, mencari info terbaru idolaku, BoA. Setidaknya Ryeowook akan menghilang dari pikiranku untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~! Hyung~! Hosh~ hosh~ hosh~" aku memandang setan kecil yang sedang mencari udara ini dengan heran. Tumben sekali sepagi ini dia sudah datang kekelasku, bahkan mencariku, bukan Sungmin.

"Ada apa ha ? Kau sungguh tak mabuk kan ?! Memanggil-manggil namaku, kenapa bukan Sungmin ? Lihat~ sepertinya dia ngambek padamu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Oh~ hai chagiya~ tunggu sebentar ya, ada satu info penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada teman baikmu ini." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin kemudian kembali memandangku.

"Hyung~! Aku dapat berita baru tentang gebetanmu itu." mendengar hal yang akan ia bahas itu membuatku mengerutkan keningku. Anak ini, mau membicara tentang Ryeowook ?

"Mwo ? Berita apa yang kau dapat, eoh ?"

"Ryeowook, ternyata dia broken home~! Dia hidup dalam keluarga yang tak harmonis sama sekali. Aku dengar appa dan eommanya sudah bercerai, tapi mereka masih tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne~ dan kau tahu apa ? Appanya itu adalah seorang pengangguran. Rumah mewah, barang bermereka, bahkan dia bisa membeli pesawat dalam waktu satu malam itu adalah hasil jeripayah eommanya."

"Eommanya itu adalah seorang designer kelas dunia. Artis-artis tenar luar negeri adalah pelanggannya. Bahkan idolamu itu, BoA, kostum-kostum yang dia pakai adalah rancangan eomma Ryeowook."

"Pantas Ryeowook pintar melukis." Kagumku setelah tahu bakat melukis Ryeowook itu adalah turunan dari eommanya. "Tunggu dulu… kalau begitu bisa dibilang appa Ryeowook menumpang dirumah itu ?"

"Ne, tepat sekali. Dan aku dengar, appanya suka membawa yeoja-yeoja sexy pulang kerumah, dan hal itu membuat eomma Ryeowook lebih memilih tinggal di kantor cabangnya yang ada di Jepang. Sesekali eommanya itu pulang. Dan setiap dia pulang, didalam rumah besar itu pasti akan terdengar suara barang-barang pecah dan teriakan-teriakan."

"Omo~ Ryeowook pasti tersiksa sekali tinggal disana. Tapi… dari mana kau tahu semua ini ?"

"Kau kan tahu IQ ku sangat tinggi."

"Kau menyewa detective ?"

"Aniya~ tentu saja aku bertanya pada para tetangga mereka."

"Ah~! Benar juga ! Kenapa itu tak terpikirkan olehku sejak awal ya~"

"Tentu saja karena otakmu itu tak sebanding dengan kepala besarmu." Ck~ anak ini berani sekali mengejekku ! apa dia rindu jitakan dari tanganku yang sudah lama tak mendarat dikepalanya itu !?

"Jadi hyung~ sepertinya sekarang kita tahu apa masalahnya. Alasan kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin pada setiap namja, siapapun itu." aku menyipitkan mataku, bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau~ jika kau mau mendapatkan hatinya, maka kau harus menunjukkan jika kau itu… bukan namja breng-sek~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman, aku memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Kurasa dia benar, Ryeowook selalu bersikap cuek, judes, dan dingin pada setiap namja, sedangkan pada yeoja lain dia bisa bersikap manis dan bersahabat. Yeah~ itu semua karena itu… karena dia menganggap semua namja itu sama saja seperti appanya, brengsek…

Lalu… apa yang sekarang harus aku lakukan ?

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan padanya, jika aku tak sama seperti yang ada dibenaknya… aku sama sekali tak sama sperti appanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyu tadi pagi. Dan sekarang, aku merasa semakin ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin menjadi penjaganya, selalu ada disampingnya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Aku melangkah tanpa arah. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong saat ini. Aku ingin sekali menemuinya dan berkata 'percayalah padaku.' Tapi~ aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk mengatakannya agar dia percaya. Bagaimana caraku membuktikan perkataan itu. Luka hatinya terhadap orang tuanya mungkin terlalu besar untuk sekedar diobati dengan kata-kata.

Dan kini, aku memandang tak percaya pada apa yang ada didepanku saat ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. 'Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini ?' itulah pertanyaan yang langsung muncul dipikiranku.

Huh~ aku sungguh tak percaya aku bisa berjalan sampai kerumah Ryeowook. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frutasi. Mendapatkan cinta yang kita inginkan ternyata tak semudah itu. Aku memandangi rumah mewah didepanku ini. Rumah ini sungguh besar, tampak menyenangkan bisa tinggal didalamnya. Tapi… kenyataan yang dialami Ryeowook jauh dari segala harta yang ia miliki.

Aku menghela napas beratku sekilas kemudian kuputuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini sebelum Ryeowook menemukanku dan berpikir aku menguntitinya lagi. Tapi saat aku berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakiku, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

Sebuah suara jeritan seseorang. Meski samar-samar, aku yakin kalau itu adalah suara Ryeowook. Aku langsung memandang kembali rumah dibelakangku, kulihat pintu depannya tak tertutup. Aku segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah itu. Aku khawatir… aku takut… dan kini suara Ryeowook semakin terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri ! kau berani padaku ya~!"

"Wae ? Kenapa aku harus takut padamu ? Memang kau siapa, ha ?"

"Siapa ? kau benar-benar anak kurangajar ya~! Aku ini appamu, jadi cepat berikan aku uang~!"

"Heh~ kata-katamu tadi sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap seorang appa. Appa mana yang bergantung pada mantan istrinya, bahkan berani meminta uang pada anaknya sendiri. Aku muak~! Benar-benar muak melihatmu ada disini~! Tak bisakah kau pergi dan membawa yeoja yeoja murahan itu pergi dari sini."

"Kau~!"

"Wae ? Kau mau apa ha ? Memukulku ? Pukul saja ! kau pikir aku takut padamu ha ?"

"Dasar anak durhaka~!"

.

.

BRAK

.

.

PRANG

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" kulihat tubuh Ryeowook bergetar sangat hebat.

Mendengar suaraku barusan, dia langsung membuka matanya. Ryeowook langsung mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung, sepertinya dia bingung bagaimana aku bisa ada didepannya disaat seperti ini.

Kulihat, ia menolehkan pandangannya kesamping, menatap pecahan lampu duduk yang baru saja dilempar oleh appanya. Setelah itu dia kembali menatapku, tapi kali ini dia memelototiku. Heh~ sepertinya dia marah padaku.

"Kau~ kenapa kau bisa ada disini ha ?" Ryeowook berteriak padaku.

Aku sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Aku langsung menarik tubuh mungil yang masih saja bergetar itu kedalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum sekilas saat kurasakan tak ada perlawanan darinya.

"Tenanglah~ kau akan aman bersamaku~" ucapku menenangkannya.

"Hei~ kalian berdua mesra sekali ya~ kupikir tak akan ada namja yang berani mendekati anak sepertimu. Ck~ tak kusangka~"

Saat aku sadar appa Ryeowook masih ada dibelakangku, aku langsung melepas pelukanku lalu berdiri, menatap namja paruh baya yang kurasa sedikit mabuk ini. Dia tampak tersenyum meremehkanku, apa aku terlihat tengah menantangnya ?

"Ini~ aku hanya punya ini, pakailah untuk membeli alhokol, rokok, atau apapun yang kau butuhkan. Tapi… jangan ganggu Ryeowook lagi~!" ucapku ketus lalu melemparkan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya kemudian meraih tangan Ryeowook yang masih berjongkok dan menariknya agar mengikutiku pergi dari rumah mewah yang menakutkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku~!" Ryeowook terus saja mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggamanku semenjak kami keluar dari rumah itu.

Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Kali ini, sekeras apapun dia menolakku, sekeras apapun dia meronta minta dilepaskan, aku tak akan berhenti begitu saja. Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti tadi. Aku ingin melindungnya, selalu…

"Hei~ apa kau tak mendengarku ha ? Aku bilang lepaskan aku~!"

Akhirnya aku pun berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya. Aku berbalik dan memandangnya yang juga tengah menatapku, dengan tatapan itu lagi. Aku melirik tangannya sekilas, kulihat dia tengah mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya. Apa aku terlalu keras menariknya tadi ?

"Mianhae~ jika aku sudah menyakiti tanganmu." Ucapku menyesal.

"Siapa kau ? Siapa kau hingga berani masuk tanpa ijin kerumah orang bahkan ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain, ha ?"

Aku hanya menghela napas beratku saat mendengar teriakannya barusan. Dan sekarang… apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya ?

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa aku bagimu ?" aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, tatapan dingin itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu." Ucapku saat aku tepat berada dihadapannya. Dan Ryeowook mencoba mundur, tapi aku menahan tangannya.

"Tapi kau… kau sangat berharga bagiku."

"…"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu dulu. Aku mencoba menahan dan menghentikan perasaanku ini setiap kau bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi… itu sama sekali tak bisa kulakukan. Sikapmu itu malah membuatku semakin menyukaimu, hingga sepertinya kini aku jatuh kedalam cintamu."

"…"

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia… melindungimu… dan berkat kejadian tadi, aku semakin ingin melindungimu. Aku tak ingin orang lain menyakitimu, meski itu orang tuamu sendiri. Kumohon… percayalah padaku…"

"Aku… aku mau pulang…" ucap Ryeowook pelan, hingga aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi aku menahan tangannya yang hendak pergi. Sungguh~ disaat seperti ini, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya masuk kembali ke dalam sarang harimau itu.

"Jika kau tetap tak percaya padaku, itu bukan masalah. Tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku dan kabulkan satu permintaanku. Kau bukan… tipe orang yang tak tahu balas budi kan ?!"

'Oh~ Kim Jong Woon perkataan macam apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti namja matre yang tak tahu diri. Kau gagal Kim Jong Woon… kau gagal merubah pemikirannya tentangmu.'

"Mwo ? Apa yang kau mau dariku ?"

"Jangan pulang kesana. Dan jangan menjauh… dariku…"

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau kemana. Besok, aku akan menemuimu di kampus untuk membayar dua kali lipat uang yang telah kau berikan pada appaku tadi. Dan… terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi."

'Hei~ bagaimana bisa dia kembali mengacuhkan permintaanku tadi !? ck~ dia benar-benar yeoja keras kepala ! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat situasinya sekarang ini bagaimana ?'

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya kembali kerumah itu. Tidak untuk saat ini… Aku pun mengejarnya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga dia kembali menatapku.

"Wae ?"

"Mianhae~"

"Mwo ?"

"Mianhae jika aku lancang dan tak sopan tapi… aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kkyyaaaaaaaa~ Hei~ apa yang kau lakukan ha ?! Turunkan aku~! Cepat turunkan aku sebelum aku berteriak dan menyebutmu penculik~!"

Aku tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakannya. Terserah dia mau berteriak sampai suaranya serak, aku tak peduli. Lagipula, ini sudah malam, jalanan yang aku lalui juga sepi. Yang penting, aku harus membawanya pergi… menyelamatkannya… meski dia terus memberontak diatas bahuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Canggung ?

Hei~ aku merasa suasana disini sangat canggung. Aku sungguh tak percaya pada diriku sendiri yang berani menggendongnya, bahkan membawanya pulang ke apartementku. Kutolehkan pandanganku kesamping, dimana Ryeowook tengah duduk dan memasang wajah dingin nan sebalnya.

Tapi wajah itu sungguh terlihat manis saat seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah bibir mungil yang terus bergerak tak jelas, seperti tengah mengumpat tanpa suara. Tanpa aku sadari, bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu ha ? Kau sedang mengejekku ?" suara dingin miliknya berhasil menyadarkanku.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ani~ tentu saja tidak~!" aku menyangkalnya. Aku kira dia akan membalasku, tapi nyatakan dia malah diam memandangiku.

Tatapan dingin itu tiba-tiba melembut. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Dan kini, wajah manis Ryeowook tepat berada dihadapanku. Oh~ ya ampun~ jantungku kini berdetak tak karuan. Apa dia mendengarnya ? Semoga saja tidak…

"Ck~ dimana kotak obatnya ?"

"Eoh ?"

"Aku tanya dimana kotak obatnya ? Kotak P3K ? Kau punya kan ?"

"Ah~ ada di dekat dapur." Tunjukku ketempat yang dia maksud.

Ryeowook langsung beranjak mengambilnya. Aku mengernyit, memang siapa yang terluka ? Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh samping kepalaku yang sedari tadi berdenyut nyeri. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku saat melihat darah ditanganku.

"Kepalamu terluka, pasti akibat lemparan lampu duduk tadi. Kau diamlah, jangan bergerak dan jangan bicara apapun selama aku mengobatimu."

Meski ucapan Ryeowook terdengar dingin, tapi didalamnya aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dan perhatiannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat wajahnya yang tepat dihadapanku ini tengah serius mengobati lukaku.

"Gomawo~" ucapku setelah ia selesai mengobatiku dan kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya kesandaran sofaku.

Sesaat~ tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara kita. Hanya ada suara ramai dari acara televisi yang tengah kita tonton. Ck~ suasana ini kembali canggung dan sepi. Aku tak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Ehem~ kau tahu presenter itu sangat konyol. Dia bahkan rela diriya diejek-ejek oleh para juniornya."

"Kang Ho Dong ?"

"Eoh ? Kau juga tahu dia ?"

"Hem~ tentu saja, sebut saja aku salah satu fansnya."

"Oh~ benarkah ? Aku juga fansnya. Hem~ apa kau juga suka pada BoA ?"

"BoA ? Penyanyi solo wanita itu kan ?! Ne~ aku juga suka padanya. Suaranya sangat bagus, lagu-lagunya juga bagus. Apalagi yang berjudul..."

"Key Of Heart !" seruku dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Kami pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Kulihat, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, kurasa dia mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau juga suka lagu itu ?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Meski lagu itu bukan single hitsnnya, tapi aku suka makna dari lagu itu. Dan aku tahu, disini juga ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu seseorang yang memiliki kunci hatinya datang, kunci untuk membukakan hatinya yang dingin dan masuk kedalam hatinya untuk menghangatkan hati itu."

Kulihat dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa maksudmu ?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Jawabku jujur.

"Cih~"

"Hahahaha~ Hei~ apa kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu ?"

"Terserah~ aku kemari hanya dipaksa, bukan sebagai tamu."

"Ah~ kau terlalu sungkan nona, kekeke~ tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untukmu. Itu pun kalau kulkasku belum kosong."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menawariku tadi, ha ?!"

"Jadi~ kau tinggal disini dengan siapa ?"

Hei~ apa aku tak salah dengar ? Ryeowook baru saja mengajakku bicara ?

"Hem~ aku tinggal sendiri disini." Ucapku sambil sesekali meminum jus kaleng ditanganku. Aish~ ini bukan musim panas, tapi kenapa tenggorokanku terasa kering terus ?

"Dimana orang tuamu ?" aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya. Meski matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan televisi tanpa menatapku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang, dia akhirnya mau bicara yeah~ belum banyak tapi setidaknya nada bicara sudah tak dingin lagi padaku.

"A~ orang tuaku, mereka tinggal di Cheonan."

"Apa mereka harmonis ?"

"Ne~?" aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya kali ini. Harmonis ? Apa maksudnya… "Maksudmu…"

"Maksudku, apa kedua orang tuamu tinggal bersama dengan akur disana ?"

"Ah~ ne, tentu saja. Mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi." Kulihat sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya, tapi kali ini terlihat seperti senyum pahit.

"Senangnya punya keluarga utuh seperti itu. Kau tahu, kedua orang tuaku sudah saling bertengkar dan mengibarkan bendera perang sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Bahkan dulu, hampir setiap hari aku melihat appa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, setelah itu mereka berdua akan bertengkar mulut, membanting barang-barang disekitar mereka, hingga kekerasaan pun dialami eommaku."

"Aku sungguh membencinya. Dia namja tak tahu diri. Dia membuat eommaku membanting tulang sendirian untuk menghidupiku dan dirinya yang tak berguna itu. Dan kenyataan, hampir semua namja seperti dirinya."

"Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap adalah appamu."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku masih berbaik hati memanggilnya 'appa'."

"Apa… karena hal itu kau membenci setiap namja yang ada didekatmu ?"

"Benci ? Aku tak membenci mereka. Aku hanya… hanya tak terlalu suka saja."

"Hanya itu ?" oke~ sepertinya pertanyaanku barusan salah besar, kini Ryeowook malah mendelik padaku.

"Iya~ hanya itu. Wae ? Kau tak suka dengan alasanku ? Kalau begitu lupakan saja semua yang telah kuceritakan tadi."

"Ani~ bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu ?"

"Hem~ jika kau memang tak suka pada namja, apa… itu maksudnya… kau juga belum pernah… bercinta ?"

"Mwo ? Apa maksudmu dengan 'bercinta' ha ? Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa ha ?!"

OMG~ Kim Jong Woon, kau sungguh pabo~!

"Ah~ maksudku, bukan 'bercinta' yang semacam itu tapi… bercinta merasakan jatuh cinta dan menjalin sebuah hubungan 'kekasih' dengan seorang namja."

"Tidak pernah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ciuman ? Kau pasti punya 'first kiss' kan ?!"

"Tidak ada."

"Sungguh ? Bagaimana dengan, kening dan pipi ? Masa di bagian itu juga belum pernah dicium namja sich~?!"

"Kalau disitu pernah." Kulihat dia tersenyum senang, aku pun ikut tersenyum, ternyata dia tak sepolos yang kukira.

"Dengan siapa ? Cinta pertamamu ?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu ?"

"Appaku saat aku masih di sekolah kanak-kanak dulu."

Down~ down~ down~ ternyata seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar masih suci. Tapi lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kelopak matanya yang terus mengerjap itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan… sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya yang biasa aku temui di kampus.

"Kau tahu~ bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai ?" dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kurasa rasanya sangat manis… seperti makan permen kapas."

"Eoh ? Benarkah ? Kau pasti sering merasakannya dengan kekasihmu."

"Ani~ dulu… rasanya biasa saja. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Jatuh cinta padamu, benar-benar terasa manis."

Kulihat, dia cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan cintaku barusan. "Jangan bercanda, hehehe~" kulihat dia salah tingkah, kekeke~ sikapnya sangat lucu.

"Kau tak percaya ? Mau kubuktikan seberapa manis rasanya ?!"

~ CHU ~

"Eoh ?"

"Time to love ?"

.

.

_**Yesung POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook POV**_

.

.

Hei~ apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku ? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas dan… jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Apa aku sakit ?

Ah~ itu tidak mungkin, aku merasa sangat sehat. Tapi~ kenapa rasanya seperti ini ? Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa panas. Sejak Yesung tadi mencium pipiku, pipiku terus saja merona. Ya ampun~ aku pasti sungguh terlihat bodoh didepannya tadi.

Aish~ ku gulingkan badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan, kenapa rasanya aku tak tenang. Bayangan kata-katanya dan sikapnya tadi… oke~ aku garis bawahi 'saat dia tadi menciumku' terus saja muncul di benakku.

Kini aku meremas dadaku yang terasa semakin cepat berdetak. Rasanya aku ingin terbang sekarang. Apa… ini yang disebut jatuh cinta ?

Ani~! Aniya~ itu tidak mungkin~! Maksudku, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta secepat itu padanya~! Ck~ aku sungguh bingung… Dengan gemasnya aku menarik bantal disampingku lalu menutupi wajahku dengan bantal itu. Entah kenapa~ aku ingin tersenyum saat ini.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

'Eoh ? Suara baritone itu…' Aku pun segera berbalik, dan benar… itu adalah Yesung.

"Boleh aku masuk ?" ucapnya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, ini kan kamarmu." Dia pun mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Hei~kenapa aku jadi gugup begini~?!

"Kenapa belum tidur ? Ini sudah sangat larut. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

"Molla~ banyak hal yang aku pikirkan hingga susah memejamkan mataku."

"Oh~ hem~ mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu ?"

"Eoh ?"

"Eommaku sering bernyanyi untukku setiap aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi mungkin kau juga akan tertidur jika ada yang bernyanyi untukmu." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar penjelasannya, yeah~ tak ada salahnya dicoba, lagipula tak ada yang pernah bernyanyi mengiringiku tidur, begitupula eommaku.

(Lagu Yesung feat Ryeowook – Looking At A Picture)

Aku melihatnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Dia duduk dilantai, bersandar pada tepi ranjang, membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya dari samping tanpa ia ketahui.

Dalam diam aku memperhatikan dirinya. Suaranya itu sungguh merdu dan bagus, suara nyanyiannya sungguh dapat menenangkan hatiku. Dan suara indah itu membuatku kembali tersenyum, mungkin… aku juga tersnyum dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu entah kenapa kami mejadi semakin dekat. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah, dia selalu menemuiku di kelasku dan mengajakku makan bahkan berjalan-jalan bersama. Tapi anehnya, untuk kali ini aku sama sekali tak berniat menolak ajakannya.

Aku kembali memikirkan semua pikiran dan pandanganku tentang namja selama ini. Kurasa ada yang harus aku rubah, hem~ kurasa… tak semua namja brengsek dan jahat, tergantung seberapa kita mengenal dan percaya padanya.

Dan dirinyalah… Seseorang bernama'Yesung' yang berhasil membuatku percaya padanya. Kurasa… tak ada salahnya aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk seorang namja sepertinya. Dia sungguh namja yang baik, pengrtian, dan penyayang. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku lihat beberapa minggu ini sejak aku mulai mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Aku tak butuh sesuatu yang fana dan sekedar omong kosong belaka. Tapi aku butuh sebuah pembuktian dan ketulusan agar aku bisa mempercayainya dan membalas ketulusannya dengan ketulusan juga.

Huh~ aku sungguh tak menyangka, wanita dingin, keras, dan kasar sepertiku bisa luluh dan takluk pada seorang namja aneh sepertinya. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu~ hingga aku rela menunggu berjam-jam untuk dirinya seperti saat ini.

Aku menunggu kedatangannya. Hari ini, hari Minggu dengan cuaca cukup cerah untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku tersenyum saat melihat langit biru yang terlihat sangat indah hari ini. Tapi aku kembali merengut saat aku menatap jam tanganku. Ini sudah lewat hampir dua jam dari waktu janjian kita.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, merasa bosan duduk sendirian ditempat seramai ini. Bahkan didepan mataku banyak sekali wahana yang siap aku naiki bersama Yesung, tapi dirinya tak kunjung datang juga.

Huh~ aku tersenyum pahit saat melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berjalan didepanku bersama kedua orang tuanya sembari makan permen kapas. Aku jadi teringat masa kecilku dulu… jika dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih aku tak datang ketempat ini, 'Lotte World'.

Terakhir kali aku datang ke Lotte World ini adalah saat aku mulai masuk sekolah dasar. Appa dan eomma mengajakku bermain sebagai hadiah masuknya aku ke sekolah dasar. Aku masih sangat ingat wahana apa saja yang waktu itu kami bertiga naiki.

'Eoh ?' aku tergelak saat aku sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Ck~ ini sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini.

Dan aku kembali terkejut saat ada seorang badut, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mengenakan kostum kelinci berwarna pink yang menghampiriku. Dia memberiku sebuah permen kapas. Aku pun tersenyum dan menerimanya. Aku pun hendak mengambil uang untuk membayarnya, tapi dia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepanku.

"Tidak perlu bayar nona cantik, ini gratis untukmu." Boneka kelinci itu lalu mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku.

Aku tertawa sekilas saat aku melihat ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya kelinci itu merasa malu. Aku langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan gemas, kelinci ini benar-benar sangat lucu.

Aku kembali tertawa saat melihat kelinci itu berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang juga mengenakan kostum binatang lainnya. Ekor kecil kelinci itu bergoyang lucu saat ia berlari sambil sesekali melompat.

Aku kembali menatap jam tanganku. Dan ini bahkan bisa disebut begitu sangat terlambat untuk disebut terlambat. Ck~ matahari bahkan sudah berada tepat diatas. Aku pun menghela napas beratku kemudian berdiri, hendak pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi saat aku baru mulai melangkahkan kakiku, ada sebuah pesan masuk, aku pun segera membukanya. Dan benar, ini dari Yesung.

'Wookie~ kau masih Lotte World kan ? Aku juga sudah ada disini. Datanglah ke wahana jet coaster, aku nunggumu disana.'

Aku langsung mempoutkan bibirku setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Ck~ kurasa dia tak sepengertian yang kukira. Lihatlah sikapnya hari ini~! Sudah datang sangat terlambat, tak memberi kabar apapun, tiba-tiba dia seenaknya menyuruhku menemuinya seperti itu.

Lihat saja Kim Jong Woon, jika kita bertemu nanti, aku akan memberimu pelajaran~!

Dan akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan bodohnya aku mau mencarinya ketempat yang ia sebutkan tadi. Ck~ seharusnya aku tadi pulang saja agar dia merasa bersalah aku setidaknya merasa kesal menunggu seperti yang tadi kualami karenanya.

Tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan sosoknya disini. Ck~ tempat ini sungguh sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, bahkan setiap wahana yang kulihat selalu penuh dengan antrian panjang.

Aku kembali menajamkan penglihatanku, tapi aku tetap tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Yang kutemukan malah sosok kelinci lucu yang tadi menggodaku, bahkan permen kapas yang dia berikan tadi belum habis kumakan.

Aku kembali tertawa kecil saat kulihat dia menari bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Disana ada tikus, kucing, harimau, panda, dan berbagai macam bentuk binatang lainnya. Aku menutup mulutku saat aku kembali ingin tertawa, kelinci itu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

Bagaimana tidak~?! Dia bahkan hewan yang paling semangat menari dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dan ekor imutnya itu. Kelnci itu terus menari, berputar-putar, menggerakkan tangannya asal. Terlihat aneh dan konyol memang, tapi itulah yang membuat banyak pasang mata berhenti untuk sekedar menonton aksi gilanya itu.

Kulihat, dia sedikit terkejut saat ia menemukanku diantara para penonton. Kelinci itu kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seperti saat ia menciumku tadi. Aih~ sepertinya kelinci yang satu ini naksir padaku, kekeke~

Tanpa kuduga, kelinci itu menarikku ketengah, dan kini aku jadi salah satu tontonan orang-orang disana. Kelinci itu kembali menari dihadapanku, sepertinya dia sedang mengajakku menari bersama.

"Ah~ mianhae~ aku tidak bisa menari." Ucapku pelan kepadanya dan hendak kembali ketempatku berdiri tadi, tapi tiba-tiba kelinci tadi menarikku lagi.

Dia menepuk kedua lenganku, seolah menyuruhku agar berdiri diam. Lalu kulihat, dia mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu kantong kostum kelincinya itu. Kulihat, dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

'Omo~ itu kan…' aku menatapnya bingung saat ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut lalu membuka kotak merah itu.

Didalamnya ada sebuah cincin yang terlihat bersinar dan sangat indah. Aku kembali tersadar saat kudengar beberapa orang yang mengelilingi kami saling bersorak. Aku kembali menatap kelinci itu bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?"

"Apa kau masih belum sadar juga ?" Hei~ tunggu dulu~! Suara kelinci itu… aku mengenal suara baritone itu. jadi kelinci ini adalah…

"Yesung oppa~?!" tebakku sedikit ragu.

Tapi kini aku yakin saat ia membuka kepala kelinci itu, benar~ kelinci ini adalah Yesung. Ck~ jadi sedari tadi kelinci yang aku anggap lucu dan menggodaku terus ini adalah… Yesung.

"Hehehe~ apa kau terkejut ? Atau aku terlihat sangat konyol dengan kostum seperti ini ? Ck~ ini semua ide Sungmin, kau tahu kan aku lebih suka kostum kura-kura tapi dia memaksaku memakai kelinci, dia bilang semua yeoja suka pada kelinci, tapi aku pikir itu hanya alasannya saja karena dia ingin mengerjaiku."

Kulihat Yesung melirik kearah daerah penjual ice cream. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat menemukan sosok yeoja yang tadi disebutkan oleh Yesung tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar bersama sang kekasih, itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi~ kalian bertiga yang merencanakan ini ? Ck~ kekanakan~!"

"Hem~ ya~ anggap saja begitu. Aku hanya terlalu pusing mencari cara agar ini terlihat berbeda dari lamaran-lamaran namja lain pada yeojanya."

"Eoh ? Lama…ran ?"

"Ehm~ anggap saja begitu. Ah~ bukan lamaran untuk menikah, tapi~ lamaran untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku. Mungkin kau pikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi…setidaknya kau sudah melihat ketulusanku ini selama beberapa bulan ini kan ?!"

"…"

"Jadi~ maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasih hatimu ? Menjadikanku kunci pembuka hatimu. Jika kau mengijinkanku membuka hatimu, memasuki hatimu, dan menempati satu tempat special didalam sana, aku janji aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu, memperhatikanmu, dan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku."

"…"

"Aku tak akan memaksakanmu. Tapi~ setidaknya berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku akan mengganti hari-hari kelammu selama ini dengan hari-hari indah dan penuh senyuman. Aku akan membuatmu terus menampakkan senyum indahmu itu."

"…"

"Jadi…Kim Ryeowook~ maukah kau menerima cincin dan cintaku ini menjadi bagian dari hidupmu kedepan ?"

"…"

"Terima~! Terima~! Terima~!" aku menolehkan pandanganku kesekeliling, orang-orang yang mengerumuni kita semakin banyak.

Oh~ God~ aku sungguh malu. Mereka semua bersorak-sorak menyuruhku menerima pernyataan cinta Yesung. Apa… aku harus menerimanya ?

Harus kuakui kalau Yesung memang namja baik dan perhatian. Tapi… apakah aku dapat mempercayainya ?

Mempercayakan perasaanku padanya ?

Aku tak mau salah pilih seperti eommaku…

"Ehm~ mianhae…" kulihat senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tebar menghilang seketika saat aku mengucapkan kata itu barusan.

Kini ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Kekeke~ aku ingin tertawa melihat sikap kelinci yang seakan patah hati ini. Aku lalu mengusap-usap rambut hitam agak keritingnya itu, membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku penuh tanya saat aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Wookie~"

"Mianhae~ mianhae jika selama ini aku sudah bersikap dingin ataupun jutek padamu. Kau tahu kan aku butuh seseorang yang benar-benar bisa kupercaya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan eomma waktu appa menghianatinya, jadi~ aku tak mau salah pilih orang."

"Ja-jadi…?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yesung. Yesung pun langsung bangkit dan menerjangku, memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku yang kaget hampir jatuh kebelakang, tapi Yesung langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutarkannya dalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat mendengar sorak-sorai para pengunjung Lotte World ini semakin keras. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajah merah dan senyumku dalam bahu Yesung. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus malu disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi~ saat aku melihat senyum manisnya yang merekah itu, aku semakin merasa senang dan wajah kelinci yang sedang kegirangan itu membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ah~ aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat hal konyol seperti tadi~!"

"Aku juga~ aku juga tak menyangka kau akan menerimaku."

Beberapa saat kami saling berpandang satu sama lain, lalu seketika kemudian kami saling tersenyum lalu tertawa bersama. Hei~ aku sendiri bingung, hal ini terlalu lucu bagiku, mungkin juga untuk dirinya.

Aku memandang permen kapas yang tadi ia berikan saat menjadi kelinci tadi, permen ini bahkan masih utuh, belum sempat aku makan lagi. Aku pun mengangkat permen kapas itu, hendak memakannya. Tapi… tanpa kuduga, Yesung menarik pingganggku mendekat padanya.

Aku kaget saat ada kereta mini yang melintas tepat dibelakangku. Ternyata Yesung tadi menarikku agar aku tak tertabrak kereta itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafas lega, aku pun lalu menolehkan kepalaku.

~ DEG ~

Aku membulatkan mataku saat menyadari wajah kami begitu dekat, bahkan hanya terhalang permen kapas yang aku pegang yang kini ada diantara wajah kami. Saat aku merasakan tubuhku terhimpit lengan dan badannya, aku segera memundurkan tubuhku.

Tapi…tanpa kusangka Yesung malah menarik tubuhku semakin mendekat dan menempel dengan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap bingung saat ia menurunkan perlahan permen kapas yang menghalangi wajah kami.

Dan kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya. Oh~ ya ampun~ kenapa wajahku terasa begitu panas dan… jantung kembali berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

Kulihat, dia memakan sedikit permen kapas yang masih kupegang dengan sangat erat ini. Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku bingung saat ia bukannya menelan permen kapas yang tersisa diluar mulutnya tapi malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Oh~ God~ apa Yesung mau… dia mau… berbagi permen kapas itu denganku ?!

Dan sekarang, entah apa yang ada di otakku hingga tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku dan menerima permen kapas itu yang tentu saja membuat kami berujung dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Ciuman yang kurasa benar-benar sangat manis.

Permen kapas ini sungguh menambah rasa manis dalam ciuman kami. Hei~ aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskan ciuman manis ini tapi udara tak berpihak padaku. Aku terpaksa melepaskannya saat kurasa dadaku mulai sesak dan butuh oksigen.

Kami pun saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kurasakan tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus pucuk kepala lalu kedua pipi tirusku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ciuman versi terbaru buatan Kim Jong Woon ?! Hebat kan ?!" mendengar ucapannya barusan aku langsung menatap tajam padanya tapi~ Hei~ kenapa dia malah tertawa begitu.

"HAHAHAHA~ Lihat wajah merahmu itu. Ck~ aku tak menyangka bisa membuat wajah sedingin es mu itu menjadi merah sepanas kepiting rebus begini. Hahaha~"

"Yakh~ Kim Jong Woon menyebalkan~! Awas kau ya~!"

Dan kini, dia berhasil membuatku berlari mengejarnya dengan sepatu high heels ini. Ck~ kakiku terasa sakit, tapi aku juga tak akan membiarkannya menertawakanku begitu saja. Saat aku berhasil menarik lengan kemejanya, aku langsung memukuli kepala besarnya itu dengan tasku.

"Aw~ aw~ Hentikan Wookie~ oke~ oke~ aku menyerah~ mianhae~~~"

"Jangan merajuk padaku dan jangan mengeluarkan suara sok manja itu padaku~!"

Setelah puas memukulinya, aku pun hendak pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mengelus-elus kepala besarnya itu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, dia kembali menarik lenganku hingga kini aku kembali berada didalam pelukan lengan hangatnya itu.

"Mianhae~ jangan ngambek begitu." Ucapnya sambil mencium lembut hidungku membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Wookie~"

"Hem~"

"Sa-rang-hae~"

Aku pun langsung menatap wajahnya saat ia mengucapkan kata cinta itu. Entah kenapa, aku sangat senang mendengar Yesung mengucapkan itu padaku.

"Nado~ nado saranghae Yesung oppa~" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kini tak dapat kututupi lagi perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan. Ah~ aku tak tahu, tapi hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga dan penuh dengan permen kapas yang sangat manis hingga membuatku ingin terus tersenyum dan melayang-layang diawan.

"Eoh~?" aku sedikit tersentak saat Yesung mencium pipiku lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Kau melamun ya~?!"

"Aniya~"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa tadi tak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Eoh ? Memang kau tadi tanya apa ?"

"Ck~ benar kan kau melamun ? Melamunkan apa ? Siapa ? Apa kau sedang memikirkan namja lain ?!"

"Ah~ kau itu posesif sekali sich~!"

"Suka-sukaku kan, wek~"

"Ck~ kita pulang ?"

"Itu yang tadi aku tanyakan padamu."

"Oh~ kalau begitu kita naik beberapa wahana dulu baru kita pulang ya~"

"Hem~ Oke~ tapi, apa kau tak lapar ?"

"Mau makan dulu ?"

"Boleh~ untuk mengisi tenaga agar kita bisa berteriak keras saat menaiki wahana pilihanku nanti."

"Jangan pilih wahana yang aneh-aneh~!"

"Terserah aku kan. Eh~ mau makan apa ? Mie ramen atau Jjangmyeon ?"

"Hem~ mie ramen saja~!"

"Baiklah~ tuan putriku yang paling manis~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fiuh~**

**Annyeong chingudeul ^o^**

**Ini pertam kalinya aku publish FF ku di FFn ini :D kkk~****Untuk permulaan aku kasih FF OneShoot dulu ^~^**

**Semoga kalian menyukai FF awal yang aku publish disini ini ya ^.**

**I Need Review :3**

**RCL ? ^^**

**Aku tunggu~^^  
**

**Sampai jumpa di FF ku berikutnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~* DdangKie *~***


End file.
